A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved suspension file support system and in particular, to a suspension file support system including corner units with a flexible hinge, support rails, cross braces and legs that can be varied in length to accomodate different size files.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Suspension files are versatile and useful since they are easily held in position in file drawers and may be moved or the contents emptied without removing the file from the drawer. It is desirable to convert existing file drawers to contain suspension files and a collapsible suspension file support system is desirable to allow removal of the system from a drawer for storage or transfer to another location. To meet the demand for suspension files, several systems have been proposed. The typical system requires upper and lower cross pieces to insure rigidity not provided by other components of the system. Examples of such systems are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,049,127; 4,176,753; 3,853,227; 2,336,802; 4,091,933; 3,860,119; and 4,262,810. The extra cross piece increases the cost and complexity of the system.
In an attempt to obtain rigidity in the support system without an extra cross piece, complex and cumbersome corner members have been proposed. Corner members of this type require threading of supports into the corner member or latches to hold supports. An example of such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,610 and 3,885,765. This support system is expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble requiring the use of tools. Complex packages and packaging techniques are also required increasing the cost to package and store these systems.
Other prior art support systems must be manufactured in two different sizes to accommodate either legal or letter size folders, requiring the seller to stock both sizes.